


🐺❤😇💒

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Excited parents, Fluff, Good Asmodeus, Humor, M/M, Texting, Wedding Plans, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: With Maryse and Asmodeus being too keen on planning the wedding for the boys, Alec decides for revenge 😱😱😱😱😎😎😎😇





	🐺❤😇💒

**Author's Note:**

> Idea given by Shiorino who is awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeee kyaaaaa

The family dinner with Asmodeus and Maryse was over and both Magnus and Alec were pretty dead at this point. The dinner went by very, very slow as in the middle of it their parents started planning their wedding and both of them were beyond embarrassed. While it was sweet to see them being so excited for their relationship, it was also embarrassing. Alec was rubbing his forehead as he was in a group chat with Isabelle and Jace, adding Magnus in as well as he wanted his boyfriend to be a part of his whining as well. While Alec was whining, it looked like Jace and Isabelle were enjoying it like the sadists they were.

 

**Alec:** _ Okay, but Jace try to be a supportive Parabatai for once and stop laughing at me  _ 👿👿👿

**Jace:** _ Hey! I’m always supportive. But this is too hilarious. _

**Alec: 🦆🦆🦆**

**Alec:** _ I’ll send a whole flock of them your way and I’ll make you’ll suffer. I’ll train them myself. They will attack anything that’s blonde and annoying. _

**Jace:** _ Hahahahaha. _

**Alec:** _ You laugh again and I’ll shove that Stele right up your ass! _

 

Magnus was laughing next to Alec as he was reading that and was gently rubbing his back, because his boyfriend was visibly upset. “Darling, calm down,” said Magnus and kissed his cheek. “Take it easy on your Parabatai!”

 

“No one laughs at Alec Lightwood and gets away with it,” said Alec grumpily and wanted to punch Jace. Well, not really punch, but attacking him in other way. He didn’t know how, but he’ll find a way and he would make sure his idiotic Parabatai would-

 

**Magnus:** _ Panda, please stop attacking my boyfriend. _

**Magnus:** _ I’ll come and get you too, you know.  _ 😈😈🔥

**Magnus:** _ Don’t underestimate me.  _

**Izzy:** _ Okay, boy, boys! Stop fighting! _

**Alec:** _ Jace started it! _

**Jace:** _ What? I did no such thing! _

**Alec:** _ Omg, why are you such a liar!  _ 😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ You saw, Magnus! He’s the one who started it. Tell him! _

**Magnus:** _ Alexander is right.  _ 😍😙😚😄😘

**Jace:** _ Hey!! That’s too biased! _

**Magnus:** _ I mean it is kind of my job. After all I do get to enjoy that  _ 🍑 _ and  _ 🍆 _ on daily basis. So I better not piss Alec off. _

**Alec: 👀👀😎**

**Jace:** _ Ew guys!! TMI!  _ 🙈🙉

**Izzy:** _ Tell me more, tell me more  _ 👀👀👀

**Magnus:** _ See, Izzy gets it! _

**Izzy: 😎😎😇**

 

Magnus was laughing, because it was adorable seeing Alec interacting with his siblings. He was that more adorable in the role of big brother, who was now whining like he was the youngest of the three and Magnus snorted. Ah, yes, the dinner was… well, it was fun, but also it was torture.

 

**Izzy:** _ So, as I hear it, mom and Asmodeus have already planned your entire wedding?  _ 👀👀

**Alec:** _ Yes!! _

**Magnus:** _ We’re getting married in two months supposedly. _

**Magnus:** _ Alec, you should propose to me 💍 _

**Alec:** _ Or you should to me  _ 👀👀

**Magnus:** _ Maybe we should propose to each other? _

**Alec:** _ Get down on our knees at the same time?  _ 👀

**Magnus:** _ You do like it down there, don't you?  _ 😏

**Alec:** _ Well! Now that you mention it, thanks to you I’ve done a lot of kneeling, if you know what I mean! _

**Jace:** _ Guys!! You’re still in the group chat!  _ 😱

**Magnus:** _Right, I forgot we need to keep it PG13 for the kids in here._

**Alec:** _ Why though? I mean I am pretty talented at what I do. On the knees, in front of Magnus  _

**Alec: 🍆👅**

**Magnus: 💦💦💦**

**Alec: 😏😏😏😏😏**

**Magnus: 😎😎😎**

 

***Jace has left the group chat***

 

**Izzy:** _ Alec!! You scared Jace away!  _ 😂😂😂😂

 

In the meantime, Magnus had a new text from Maryse off all people. “Why is your mother texting me now, Alexander?” asked Magnus suspiciously as he was afraid to open up the text and see what it said. Alec’s face darkened and he leaned over. It was true, one unread text from Maryse and he shuddered. Ugh, that probably wasn’t any good, now was it? Huh. Still, he was curious.

 

“What does it say?” asked Alec. 

 

Magnus opened the text and his jaw dropped straight to the floor, because he  _ wasn't  _ ready. Alec looked over Magnus’ shoulder and his eyes widened as well, because he didn't expect his mother to send Magnus a text like  _ that.  _ Then again it looked like she was hanging out with Asmodeus so  _ no wonder. _

 

**Maryse:** _ Magnus I have wonderful news! Look what we found!  _ *picture of fine china*

**Maryse:** _ They have many other kinds here. What would you boys be in the mood for on your wedding. Asmodeus and I seem to disagree. He wants to go all out, but I'm thinking something more elegant and simple. Something white and gold. What do you think? You have a good taste. _

 

Alec was horrified, Magnus didn't know what to think. “What's happening? And who is this  _ we  _ she talks about?” asked Alec.

 

“My father,” whispered Magnus, horrified. Their parents were already  _ shopping.  _ This was…

 

**Alec:** _ Mom! Stop! You're scaring Magnus!! _

**Alec:** _ And me as well. I'm afraid of you  _ 😱

**Maryse:** _ Alec!!! _

**Maryse:** _ Allow your mother to be happy! _

**Maryse: 🔔⛪ 💐**

**Alec:** _ Moooooom! _

**Maryse:** _ Oh! Asmodeus found some fancy wine glasses! _

**Alec:** _ Mom! Don't. _

**Alec:** _ Mother!!! _

**Alec: 😭😭😭😭😭😭**

 

Magnus was just laughing at this point. What else was there supposed to do. Until his father decided to send him texts as well.

 

**Asmodeus:** *picture of wine glasses attached*

**Asmodeus:** *picture of big wine glasses*

**Asmodeus:** *picture of plates*

**Asmodeus:** _ Son help us pick out!  _ 😈😈🔥

**Magnus:** _ Dad. Don't. Please. Omg. Stop. _

**Asmodeus:** _ The Big ones are 20% off. It's a sale  _ 😈😎

 

Magnus groaned. His father wasn't listening. At all!

 

**Magnus:** _ Calm the freak down. _

**Asmodeus:** _ Maggy! I found fancy silverware.  _

**Magnus:** _ Daaaad!! _

**Magnus: 😶😶😶😶😶**

**Magnus:** _ Listen to me  _ 😭

**Asmodeus:** _ I got you, son 💪 _

**Asmodeus:** _ Size matters, right?  _ 😈😈🔥

**Asmodeus:** _ We'll get the big glasses 😈 _

 

“Alec, they bought glasses. They bought the glasses, oh my God,” said Magnus and was shaking his head. Alec was only reading through the texts and was laughing. What else was there to do? 

 

“I think it's kind of cute,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. But still! As Alec and Magnus were chatting with their parents, Alec suddenly got s text from Luke. He narrowed his eyes as it wasn't like Luke to text him. Still, he quickly opened up the text message. He didn't know what to expect but not what he witnessed then.

 

**Luke:** _ Alec, we have a problem.  _

**Alec:** _ Problem? _

**Luke:** _ Well. Yes. I don't know how to start. It's embarrassing, actually. I mean. _

**Alec:** _ I got you! Lay it all on me 🤗 _ 😃

**Luke:** _ It's about your mother. She's been kind of distant lately. She keeps talking to this… guy. He has a weird name. Now she's even out with him. I called her. _

**Luke:** _ Do you think that means something? I mean she's an amazing woman while I'm not that interesting. So… _

 

Luke Garroway was being whiny. Wow. Interesting.

 

**Alec:** _ That's just Asmodeus. Don't worry. _

**Luke:** _ The prince of hell?! _

**Alec:** _ Yes. Also Magnus’ dad  _ 💁

**Luke:** _ Well. That's. I'm sorry. _

**Alec:** _ It's okay. They're planning our wedding. _

**Luke:** _ Whose? _

**Alec:** _ Mine and Magnus’ _

**Luke:** _ You guys got engaged? Congrats 🤗 _

**Alec:** _ No. But it doesn't seem to matter. _ 😅😅😅😅

 

Alec snickered and decided to have a bit of fun.

 

**Alec:** _ Will you walk me down the aisle? 👀 _

**Luke:** _ Oh. Um. Robert? _

**Alec:** _ Toad won't be welcome _ 🔪

**Luke: 😅😅😅**

**Alec:** _ Plus, you're my future father in law  _ 😎

**Alec: 😇❤🐺** _ =  _ 💒

**Alec:** _ It's you and mom  _ 😄😄😄

**Luke:** _ …  _

**Alec:** 😚😚😄😄😄💒💒💒😍😍😍😍😍

 

“Alec, what even?” asked Magnus, who was spying on Alec then.

 

“Revenge,” said Alec. “We'll plan my mom's wedding,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. Like his mom, he would have  _ zero chill.  _ Hell yeah!

 

“Oh! Count me in,” said Magnus and snickered.

 

**Alec: 🐺❤😇💒**

**Maryse:** _??? _

**Alec:** _ It's you and Luke 💐 _

**Maryse:** _????? _

**Alec:** _ I got you mom  _ 😚

**Alec:** _ Magnus and I will plan your and Luke's wedding  _ 😏

**Maryse** :  _ Alec!!! _

**Maryse:** _ Alexander Gideon Lightwood! _

**Maryse:** _ Stop. It's not funny  _ 🙈

**Maryse:** _ Alec? _

**Alec:** _ What flowers would you want? 💐 _

**Maryse: 😶😶😶😶**

**Maryse:** _!!!! No comment _

**Alec:** _ Get back to me when you decide 😎 _

 

Alec and Magnus high fived each other. Soon after, Maryse slowed down a bit with wedding plans. They still needed to come up with something to slow Asmodeus down though!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 to the texting series 😅😅😅  
> I hope y'all like it ❤😘


End file.
